


Next Life

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heaven, Reunion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: It has been days after Hikaru (Protagonist)'s death. His death took place days after Natsuki's death. Sayori's depression have gotten very worse. Yuri's cutting has also gotten worse. Monika has been feeling despair ever since.WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS OF EXIT MUSIC. I SUGGEST PLAY THE ORIGINAL DDLC AND THEN THE EXIT MUSIC MOD!





	Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hikaru is the name I gave to the Protagonist as I didn't want to call him Protagonist as that wouldn't make much sense. Sorry.

**_ Don't say I didn't warn you about the spoilers of the Exit Music mod... _ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Exit Music**

**So there we were together**

**A white room by the window**

**Where the sun came through**

**No matter the outcome**

**No matter the cost**

**I wanted nothing but the best for you.**

**Your tiny hands,**

**Your crazy kitten smile**

**Everything was perfect..**

**If only for a short while**

**But it all came crashing down**

**Because you had to leave.**

**And now that you're gone**

**There is nothing left**

**I didn't try my best**

**And now we paid a price**

**Into my life comes darkness**

**And there's nothing left to hide.**

**In my heart and my mind**

**The places that you used to reside**

**Lays an overbearing silence**

**Caused by your absence**

**This is all on me**

**How could i let this happen?**

**Guilt holds me like a phantom**

**Regrets drag me like a storm**

**Calling out an urge**

**I am helpless to resist**

**In my darkest hour**

**Whatever comes next.**

**I really messed up everything**

**I can't bear my consciences wailing**

**It toils with my sanity**

**I run to the back and cover my ears**

**To my deepest depths**

**But it's loudest sound I'll ever hear;**

**Maybe a deep dive to face my fears**

**Will help me get back to your arms**

**Now I'm sailing to the moon**

**To come and be with you..**

 

 

 

**I will see you in the next life.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As I begin the journey down, I remember the times Natsuki and I had spent together._

_Our first time reading together..._

_When she first told me she liked my poems..._

_Baking together..._

_When she told me she loved me..._

_All of it._

_Being able to tell her the same, seeing the look on her face of pure happiness..._

_I'm reminded of the sensation of weightlessness._

_Almost like right now..._

_Now I'm going to see her again._

_Natsuki... if you can hear me..._

_I will see you in the next life._

_..._

_This was the right choice._

_I did what I-_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monika went into the school days after Hikaru had died. He had committed suicide by drowning himself as he jumped off a bridge days after Natsuki committed suicide by hanging herself. She went through a school day filled with hell. After going through the lessons and practicing piano, she headed to the club room. She saw Sayori and Yuri. Yuri was reading. Sayori was looking out the window. The Literature Club was far from literature already as the happiness the club has provided was gone. For good. There is no happiness coming back to the club. Natsuki and Hikaru's death has affected it. Badly. 

When they found out that Hikaru has died, they didn't take it well. Sayori attempted suicide, only to be taken to the hospital. Yuri broke down crying harshly and she made more cuts on her arms. Her cuts were more severe than her other ones. Monika didn't feel like the 'Club President' mood. She sat in the table. She began to feel tears in her eyes. She wiped them off. "M-Monika...? Are you okay...?" Sayori asked. "I-I'm fine, Sayori..." Monika replied to her as her voice began to sound shaky. "Are you sure...?" Monika nodded in response. Yuri made a scowl and left the club early. She still hated Monika since she slapped her, causing her nose to bleed as a result. Back when Hikaru was alive.

_The next day..._

Monika sighed as she was back in the club room. She didn't care about it anymore. "Monika...do you want to write a poem...?" Sayori asked. Monika shook her head no. "No, thank you, Sayori..." She replied. "Jeez, you never want to do anything." Yuri said. " _Says the one that seduced Hikaru and is one of the reasons Natsuki died..._ " Monika muttered to herself. No one caught it luckily. "Just...everyone, go home. There is no club meetings today." Monika said. Sayori nodded somberly and left after getting her stuff. Yuri then walked up to Monika. "What's up with you today?" Yuri said in a snippy, or sharp tone. Yuri was clearly angry. "What do you mean?" Monika replied in the same tone. "You have been acting strange since Hikaru and Natsuki died." Yuri replied. "What happened to our usual club president?" At that moment, Monika lost it. 

"What about you?!" Monika yelled and Yuri was taken aback by it. "You are the reason why they are both dead! You tried to seduce Hikaru, you told Natsuki to cut herself, and you sent disgusting pictures to Hikaru! You tried to take him away from Natsuki so that you can have him for yourself! And now that Natsuki's dead, you wanted to take him while he was vulnerable! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED DUE TO YOUR ACTIONS?!" Yuri began to feel an urge to slap Monika. So that is what she did. After feeling that slap, Monika stood back. "Please, Yuri...I don't want any more fights...I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Yuri made a growl with an angry look and ran out of the classroom. Monika felt even more guilty. 

_Later on during the month..._

Unfortunately, it got worse. Very worse. Monika was on her way to head to Sayori's house and when she opened the door, she saw Sayori hanging. Monika began crying. All she knew is that she didn't mess with the script. 

After informing Sayori's parents, they mourned over their daughter's death. They had found out that her depression had gotten worse since Hikaru died. Another reason that Sayori killed herself was that she felt guilt as she antagonized Hikaru. She also found out that Yuri has also killed herself by stabbing herself to death. To make things disturbing according to the cops, she had wrote 'I Love You, Hikaru' on her wall with her blood from her stab wounds. Monika began to cry as she now has to face the loneliness on her own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hikaru was walking around. He was walking in the most soft grass. He saw the sky was beautiful sky blue. The clouds were perfectly and beautifully white. He saw a beautiful rainbow. In addition, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a white bow with white wings on his back. "Hey, Hikaru!" A voice called. This voice sounded so familiar. He turned around. He saw Natsuki wearing a white dress. She also had white wings with a pink tint on her back. Hikaru felt tears running down his cheeks. He said that he was going to see her in the next life. And now, he is._

_The next life seemed to be even more pure. No sadness in it. Nothing. This next life seemed so...happy. It was so happy that he didn't want to leave. He can now see Natsuki. He loved her very much. When she died, it had affected him so badly that he too, died. He didn't want to live without her. If he did live without her, he would still suffer in the cruel hell he did before he decided to end it by drowning himself._

_As tears went down his face, Natsuki is running towards him. Hikaru began to sob and he ran to Natsuki. "Natsuki!!!" He screamed and they embraced each other. Hikaru kept crying as they embraced. "You dummy, you don't need to cry." She said to him as he cried. "I just...I missed you so much..." He said. "No matter what, I will always love you...I wanted to be with you...But like I said in my poem, 'But it all came crashing down, Because you had to leave.' "_

_Now this made Natsuki want to cry. So he was trying to save her. But he felt fear as her abusive father was there. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Hikaru!" She said as she began crying. "It's okay...we can let it all out...together..." They cried together. After they let out all their sadness, they smiled. "Now we can be together." Natsuki said. "Forever together." Hikaru said. "In the next life." Both of them at the same time._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Argh, I want to start crying. The moment I played the mod and when I reached the ending, it got me in the darn feels. I felt an urge to cry but I didn't want to. But the second time I played it, I actually almost ended up crying. Anyway, thank you for reading the fanfic! To be honest, this fanfic was pretty crappy. I'm super sorry! blushes like a huge idiot
> 
> Monika: Your fanfics is always so crappy, Kiseki. (smirks)
> 
> Me: You are not helping, Monika! (pouts)


End file.
